


The Last Touch

by Th3Di4m0ndD3vil



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mourning, Night before a funeral, Skeppy is a broken man, Suicide, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3Di4m0ndD3vil/pseuds/Th3Di4m0ndD3vil
Summary: Skeppy and Bad have a talk.Trigger Warning- Suicide and Angst
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	The Last Touch

Zak pulled Darryl on the bed, hugging him close.   
  


“Your beard looks really dumb. When was the last time you shaved?” Darryl asked in a worried voice. He put his on Zak’s cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb.

”Probably 10 months ago,” Zak answers in a weak voice. He put his head in Darryl neck.

”Why is that Zak?”

“You smell nice Bad. Are you using a different type of cologne?” Zak said, a small giggle in his voice. Darryl furrowed his eyebrows.

”Why are you avoiding the question?” Darryl asked, not noticing his slightly transparent hand.

”Cause, it hurts to tell you,” Zak replied, moving his hand over Darryl’s. He tried to feel the warmth from his friend’s hand but it felt cold.

_Dead_

“I’m not real. Am I?” Darryl says, his eyes growing glossy. 

“No you are! You are here,” Zak retaliates. His voice was filled with hope. Darryl pulls his hand away, seeing the hand glitching. 

“Zak...you need to move on,” Darryl says, backing away. Zak crawled over to him and shook his head.   
  


“Please I can’t. I need you Bad,” Zak says, clutching the bed sheets. He saw Darryl getting more transparent. Darryl lifted Zak’s face and pressed a kiss on his lips. The two of them stayed like this until Darryl fully faded away.

Zak opened his eyes and saw nothing. He held the hoodie was wearing and started to sob, letting out all his feeling that he never could.  
  


He laid in bed, and looked his phone. His messages were overflowing. He went to Bad’s message and checked the last message he sent. 

_I love you_ and he always would

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS. So some background.
> 
> Skeppy likes Bad. Bad likes Skeppy. They never told each other since they didn’t want to ruin the friendship. Bad had also been in a fight with depression, and sadly depression one. So he killed himself.
> 
> On Bad’s note, he said that he loved Skeppy. Skeppy felt heartbroken and thinks that if he confessed, he might’ve still been here. He then drinks and starts seeing hallucinations of Bad. So this is where the talk happens and blah blah. 
> 
> I’m thinking of making a new ff with the same idea and name.


End file.
